


Jump to conclusions

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lucas jumps to conclusions after seeing vic talking with an old flame





	Jump to conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> Something kind of funny but fluffy

”I met this amazing woman I met her during a call I was on long story short I want to spend the rest of my life with her” David tells Victoria he took out his phone showing her a picture of the woman whom had stolen his heart

”Did you get a ring yet?”Vic had asked him before adding “She’s really pretty”

David pulled out a ring box from his pocket handing it over to her 

Vic inspected the ring and goodness it was a gorgeous ring 

”If I was her I'd say yes immediately just be careful and take things as slow as you can ”Vic tells him 

”We just got married and you go back to the guy that you slept with”Lucas said after walking in on Vic talking to Mayhorn

”I’ll take that as my cue to leave bye Hughes it was so nice to see you again”David says before walking away 

“I’m sorry”Lucas blurts out 

“It’s okay to get jealous ”Vic said as she held his hand in hers staring into those gorgeous blue eyes of his 

“I didn’t mean what I said”Lucas said clasping her hand tightly wanting to be near her for as long as he could 

“I know you didn’t”Vic says sympathetically 

“I was scared that I lost you to someone else”Lucas explains to Vic 

“Listen to me before you jump to conclusions”Vic tells him 

“I saw you and Mayhorn and I thought you two were having an affair or something”Lucas said sighing 

“He just told me he’s getting engaged I wished him congratulations”Vic explained what happens to her husband 

”Thats a relief”Lucas let out a single deep breath his anxiousness fading away once he realized that he had nothing to worry about

”He just met her and wants to marry her I warned him to be careful about rushing into things hope she says yes to him”Vic further explains 

”No competition for me”Lucas teased trying to lighten the once heavy mood 

”The riptide has a complete hold on me I wouldn't trade you in for anyone else”She wrapped her arms around him 

”I wouldn't trade you in for anyone else either”Lucas says holding her closely to him


End file.
